


You're Safe Now

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Assault, Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: I made this as an illustration for a story Malfunction, it ties specifically to a future chapter and is related to events early in the story where Neal was assaulted in prison. The chapter is not up yet but I have to fill the remaining squares on my H/C bingo now, hence my posting it :P It's heavy whump but no permanent damage.This fills the assault square on my H/C Bingo card \o/





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jet44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet44/gifts).



> I made this as an illustration for a story [Malfunction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2528756), it ties specifically to a future chapter and is related to events early in the story where Neal was assaulted in prison. The chapter is not up yet but I have to fill the remaining squares on my H/C bingo now, hence my posting it :P It's heavy whump but no permanent damage.
> 
> This fills the _**assault**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/0ruw2m6r9x6rjv1/youresafenow.png?dl=0)  



End file.
